


Billy & Diane

by dallaswonderland



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallaswonderland/pseuds/dallaswonderland





	1. Chapter 1

I’m being perfectly honest when I say I never meant to kill anyone. Not that I analyzed it or thought about it much. I never sat down with myself and said “Murder, now that’s something I’ll never do.” But at the same time, I never sat around thinking “On any given day, I could snap someone’s neck.” Not even after all the years of training. The long days and nights spent honing my body into a weapon. The time spent developing reflexes and reactions quicker than the blink of your eye. It was just something that interested me. Not something I ever planned to use.  
Collapse

Of course, I never planned on becoming a home wrecker either. Some things just happen—especially when women like Diane come into your life. It was hard to miss her. Hell, it was damn near impossible to ignore her. Working in a plant filled with grizzled old men and kids with no futures, the presence any woman would cause you to take notice. But a woman like Diane would do a lot more than that. Every time she ventured out of the offices and onto the shop floor everything seemed to stop while every head in the building turned towards the sound of her clicking heels and watched her wiggle her little ass across the facility.

Like I said, damn near impossible to ignore, yet somehow I managed. At least she thought I was ignoring her. Maybe because I was the only guy in the building who even attempted to be discreet. Of course I was looking. Between the long legs, the super short skirts, and the jiggling bosom straining against the fabric of her low cut cotton tops, there was a lot to see. But I didn’t need to gawk and make cat calls like everyone else, and she never caught me ogling her. She was a white trash queen who’d spent her whole life being the center of everyone’s attention, so she naturally assumed that I must be some kind of asshole when I didn’t fall in line with the rest of the slobbering dogs.

She was determined to fix that. Every girl loves an asshole and Diane was no different. Within a few months of starting her job, it became obvious that she’d developed something for me. We never really talked, but that wasn’t from lack of trying on her part. Every time she stepped out of the offices, she walked in my direction, prancing by me several times a day. She tried to make small talk, leaning over my machine and flaunting her admirable chest. Batting her eyelashes at me. Winking those big green eyes. Flashing her best grin.

No man is a rock. I knew that if we was willing to play ball, then I was going to step up to the plate. I didn’t pursue her, but I didn’t have to. I played hard to get for a while, but only because it seemed to spur her onward. I saw the big rock on her hand and knew that it wouldn’t stop her. In fact, I suspected she’d cheated on her husband on several occasions. She just had that look about her. She was cozy enough with the old man running the plant to make me think she hadn’t gotten her job because she was a good typist.

Really, it was inevitable. I knew we’d fuck. I wasn’t sure how it would happen. I kind of assumed she’d make a play for me outside of work. If she would have invited me out for a drink, I would have went. Hell, if she’d been bold enough to invite herself to my house I wouldn’t have argued. As it turns out, she was even bolder than I suspected.

I was walking out at the end of a shift one day when I saw her in the copy room. She was standing on tip toes trying to reach something on the top shelf. Her short denim skirt was hiked up far beyond the limits of decency. When she saw me going by she asked if I could give her a hand. I stepped into the room, reached for a box, and when I turned the door was closed. She kissed me, took off her top, and five minutes later I was banging the hell out of her on the copy machine.

I’d figured after one time she’d feel like she’d achieved her goal and move on to something else, but it wasn’t like that at all. A few days later we were at it again in the same little room. And then a third time the next Monday. It became a regular thing and we started to get bolder, going for it during lunch breaks. Sometimes in a closet. Sometimes right in the parking lot in the back of her SUV. Hell, by the end of the first month we could have just done it in the middle of the factory floor because everyone there knew what was happening anyway.

I guess I should have worried about gossip getting outside the plant. It was a small town, after all. But I really didn’t give a damn. The sex was good and I’m not exactly a nice guy. I didn’t give a damn if her husband found out. We started getting together after work. Her husband worked the swing shift at another factory, so we could go to her place at four and go at it a few times before I he got off.

I guess I should have worried more about him than I did. Of course he found out, and of course he was pissed. I figured there’d be some shouting and a divorce. I never really expected him to be cunning enough to hide out in the bedroom closet one day after leaving his car at a friends house. The bastard sat in there and waited for us to come over. Then the pussy must have watched while I nailed his wife. Hell, maybe he liked it, the sick fuck. Anyway, he didn’t make a move until I was done.

Diane had just rolled off and was fetching me a smoke when old Billy boy bust out of the closet. He was holding an axe. You think he would have brought a gun, but the hick wasn’t that bright. He charged at me like a maniac. In the blink of an eye I was out of the bed. Standing there naked, I quickly disarmed him as he made wild swings. I delivered a swift kick to his chin, laying him out. I thought it was all over and went to grab my pants.

Billy had other ideas. He came at me again, this time with a hunting knife he’d had on his side. Again, I had my pants halfway up and it made things difficult. I couldn’t kick. I couldn’t sidestep. I had only my arms and I reacted without thought, the way I always do. In the blink of an eye had caught his hand. I used his momentum against him. The knife plunged into his chest, penetrating his breast plate, killing him instantly as the blade pierced his heart.

At this point, I noticed Diane screaming. She’d been screaming the whole damned time. She was freaking out. I wasn’t sure what to do. I knew calling the cops would be no good. I was in a hick town in the middle of the deep south. Self defense wouldn’t fly in court when I was banging the guy’s wife in his own bed. To make things even tougher, I knew that Billy had relatives in just about every branch of the local government.

Fleeing was the only thing I could do. That would be easy. I’d never had a real job. I had no bank accounts, no credit cards. I could leave town and disappear. But I needed a good head start. I couldn’t have the cops on my tail right away. I went to my clothes and started to dress. Diane continued to scream. I calmly finished putting on my pants and buttoned my shirt. My pistol laid in the chair where I’d left it before getting undressed. I picked up it slowly, looked at Diane, and put two slugs in her throat. Then I stuck it in my belt and walked out the door and into the night.


	2. Billy

I should have know that marrying that slut would lead to nothing but trouble. I might not be book smart, but I ain't no dummy either. I should have known something like this would happen.

I was over at the junior college in Centerville when I first seen her. I was taking this machine shop class so I could apply for a second shift job that was going to come open at the factory. It might sound like a lot of bullshit, but a machinist makes an extra buck fifty an hour and that ain't nothing to laugh about.  
Collapse

The machine shop was in a building where they taught a bunch of vocational classes. Up the hall was a room full of computers where they taught typing and so forth. She was taking a class in there, hoping to become a secretary.

Every night her class got out about the same time as mine. It was a class full of women, so I made it a priority to walk by the room while they were leaving. My girlfriend at the time, Brenda, had a bit of a sass mouth and I was getting tired of her shit and looking to trade up.

Occasionally you'd see a girl in a skirt or dress, but most came to class wearing short pants or jeans and t-shirts. But not her. No sir, not Diane.

I remember the first night I saw her. I'd been going to class for a couple of weeks, always making sure to check out the ladies as I was leaving. I'd pretty much decided that this little blonde girl with a big rack was the pick of the litter and I was considering making a move. Then I saw Diane. I don't know why I'd never noticed her before. Maybe she had been staying after class for a little extra help. By the way she was positively glued to the professor, that seemed pretty likely.

I leaned up against the wall and just watched her walk by, forgetting all about the little blonde. She was tall and leggy. Damn near six feet, probably, and thin as a rail with big jugs that seemed completely out of place. That first night she had on these tall, skinny fuck me heels. Her long legs seemed to go on for miles. She was wearing this black leather mini skirt that barely came past her ass and a bright yellow tube top. No bra. Her body was flawless, but even so it was hard not to notice her hair. There was a lot of it. The nicest shade of red that money could buy, with little blonde highlights. Diane was easily the finest piece of ass I'd seen in my whole life. She made every other girl in the tri-county area look like my pa's old milk cow, Gertie.

She walked right by my holding that professors arm, laughing at some lame ass joke so hard you'd think she was at a Three Stooges marathon. I just stared when she walked by me. I didn't even try to hide it. I watched her boobs bounce as she was coming, and watched her ass wiggle while she was going. And even though she was all over that guy, it didn't stop her from turning around and giving me a wink. I should have known then she was bad news.

There wasn't much of a courtship to tell about. From that day on, every time class got out I'd haul ass to the front of the building and sit down on one of the benches outside, having a smoke and waiting for Diane to come walking by. She was almost always the last girl to leave. Sometimes, she'd come out nearly an hour after the rest of the girls. No matter when she left, she was also attached to that nerdy old professor. I had no doubt she was earning her grade the only way a girl like that knows how.

For the first few weeks, I didn't say a thing. I'd just stare at her as she walked by. I didn't make any attempt to hide it. I could tell it made that twerp of a man a little nervous. One time I even heard him mumble something about calling campus security, but the girl talked him out of it. Every time she walked past, she'd always turn back and give me a quick wink.

I'd been watching her for about three weeks before we ever actually spoke to one another. I was out on the front bench, following my usual routine. She came out with the professor, just like always, and he walked her to her beat up old lovebug. Then he wandered off to his car. I'd finished my cigarette and started walking to the parking lot to get my own car when I saw her door open.

"My car won't start," she told me.

"Want me to take a look at it," I offered.

"Nah," she said. "Can you just give me a ride home?"

I told her I could and she hopped in the cab of my old truck. We made some small talk about nothing in particular. To be honest, I couldn't really concentrate on the conversation. She had on this tight little white sweater that left little to the imagination, and I could see that her headlights were on, if you know what I mean.

Turns out she lived in the same little town as me, which is strange cause I'd never seen her. She lived on this dirt road out at the edge of town in a double wide trailer with some guy who was twice her age. She called him her uncle, but the way he looked at her didn't make me think of family at all, if you catch my drift.

That first night, her uncle wasn't home when we got there.

"How can I thank you for the ride?" Diane asked with a little grin.

I'd been planning this the whole ride home. I answered quickly.

"Well, you can go on a date with me on Friday," I responded.

"Okay," she said. "But how about something now? Want to come in and have a drink?"

Diane didn't really look old enough to drink to me. I figured she'd only been out of high school for a few weeks. She was definitely younger than me, and I was only 21. But I ain't ever been much of a stickler about rules, so I said why not.

That trailer was about dirtier than hell on the inside.

"I keep all my liquor in the back," Diane said.

I followed her down the skinny hall to the back room. It looked like a bomb had went off in there. Little thongs and bras were laying everywhere along with slutty little skirts like the one she had on and tiny little shirts. The bed was completely unmade. I saw a bottle of tequila on the dresser, but Diane didn't make any effort to get it. Instead, she turned around, smiled at me, and pulled off her sweater. He had on this tiny little white bra and could barely handle it's load.

I'm not gonna go into all the details, but needless to say, that trailer was rocking for the next hour or so. Now, I've fucked a lot of girls in my life. I played football in high school, you know. And I always use to think that ugly girls were the best lays. It's like they have a chip on their shoulder. Something to prove. But Diane changed my mind that night. That was the best pussy I've had in my whole life, and I think I fell in love right away.

Of course, after we'd had sex I didn't want to wait until Friday to see her again. Hell, I don't think I could have waited even if I had wanted to. Touching Diane was like the first time I touched a cigarette to my lip. From that moment on, I was hooked. I never went a day without a pack of Newports in my pocket, and I didn't want to go a day without touching her.

The next day was a Tuesday and neither of us had class over at the JuCo, so I came by the trailer and offered to take her out. She told me that she'd rather stay in and we ended up spending the night in the back room going at it like wild rabbits until the sun came up. She said her uncle didn't care none what she did and that she was a grown up anyway, so I didn't worry about it too much, but I swear a couple of times I could hear some heavy breathing-almost like panting-just outside the door to her room.

We had class on Wednesday and by that point I knew I didn't even have to offer to take her out to eat or anything. Diane was a cheap date and I knew I'd get laid. I told her I'd meet her after class so we could go fuck and she was cool with that, so after my class got out I went outside and sat on the bench to smoke and wait.

All the girls came out, like usual, and twenty minutes later out comes Diane hanging all over that nerdy little teacher. I nearly shat my pants. I can't recall exactly what I said, but I remember getting up and screaming at her. I remember yelling at the guy. I remember the way he scurried off like a little rat. Diane seemed scared and enthralled at the same time. She apologized to me about a hundred times and we ended up having sex right there in the parking lot in the cab of my truck.

From that point on, I guess you can say our relationship was like a candle burning at both ends. Seems like we were together all the time. We must have screwed a hundred times in that first month alone. She'd come and visit me on my lunch break just about every day, and it sure as hell wasn't to bring me no sandwich, if you know what I mean. Pretty much any minute we spent together we were doing it, and when we weren't doing it, we were thinking about it.

I won't lie, though. It wasn't all fun and games. There were some fights, too. Vicious fights. I remember screaming at her so loud that my lungs would burn. I'd see her glancing at other guys or acting to friendly with a waiter and it would set me off. I never threw a punch of anything, although I did think about backhanding her a time or two. Mostly, I'd just yell. She'd yell a bit, too. Then she'd apologize and we'd usually end up going at it, no matter where we were.

By the time the semester was over and we'd both got our certificates at school, I'd convinced Diane to move in with me. I just didn't trust her uncle at all. She and I had even fought about it a few times. He was always looking at her like she was a piece of meat, and he put his hands her in a familiar way enough to make my stomach turn. The day we started moving her stuff I decided that if she was gonna live with me, we might as well go ahead and get married. Even though we'd only been together a few months, I knew I always wanted her to be mine, so we hopped a flight to Vegas that night and got hitched. I also won almost three hundred dollars playing blackjack, so it was a good trip.

Honestly, I thought that after Diane moved in and we got hitched that I'd be able to calm down a bit. I knew my temper was a little out of control, but I figured since she was my wife I'd relax. Of course, that wasn't the case at all. I ended up getting that machinist job at the factory on second shift, so I was working from four to midnight. Diane got a job as a secretary at an office downtown, so we didn't see too much of each other. When we were home, we were usually sleeping. The sex life even started to calm down a little bit. After the first month, I was lucky to get laid more than five times a week.

I don't recall exactly when I started to suspect Diane might be fooling around. Since I had the days off, I'd go over to her office at lunch and it always seemed like every guy in there was ogling her. And they all looked suspicious to me. Things seemed to quiet when I walked in. I got these images in my mind of her doing some kinky shit with every one there and them all laughing about me behind my back.

Maybe I was just feeling guilty, myself. Ever since I started on the swing shift I'd been going to this little diner next to the plant on my break to get some dinner. There was a cute girl working in there that was dumber than a sack of bricks. I'd talked her into a blowjob a few times. I really didn't feel too guilty, though. After all, if Diane would have been keeping me satisfied at home, I wouldn't have developed that wandering eye, you know?

Whether she was cheating or not, I got tired of feeling suspicious. I started to yell at her more frequently and told her she better find another job. She put up a bit of a fight, but in the end she knew what was good for her so she quit. She didn't do nothing but sit on her ass for a few weeks and that pissed me off a little, but on the other hand she was home all day and that led to a lot of sex. The whole month she was out of work I think I only fooled around with the waitress about half a dozen times.

Finally, Diane started working in a plant up the road. She was the secretary for some sleazy looking guy. I didn't trust him much, but we needed the pay check. She was on the day shift again and I was still working until midnight, so we went back to irregular sex. Of course, this meant I was spending even more time with the waitress.

Thinking back, I wasn't really jealous at all the first few months after Diane got that new job. I guess I was too busy banging that diner girl to worry about if Diane was letting another rooster in the hen house.

I honestly don't remember being suspicious at all until I started to here the rumors. We'd been married for about six months, I guess, when the rumors started. I'd walk into the hardware store or the bait shop and everything would just sort of stop. Then people'd start whispering and looking my way. Pretty soon, they didn't whisper. They'd talk to me outright. I'd be down at the bar and some loudmouth jackass would come up and just laugh. Then he'd tell me that my wife was fucking some guy named Raymond that worked with him. They'd even say that they were doing it in my own bed.

At first I'd just shrug it off, but it didn't stop. So then I started busting skulls. Any guy who talked garbage about my wife got his ass kicked. Of course I'd ask Diane and she'd deny it. But after a while, that didn't do any good. Finally, I got myself a plan. I decided that I'd take a day off from work and hide my truck up the road a piece. Then I could just take a chair into the bedroom closet and see if anything happened.

I knew Diane got off work at 3:30, and that's when I climbed in the closet. I promise you I wasn't there for ten minutes before that little slut came home with this Raymond punk from the plant. A rather normal looking guy dressed all in black like he was Johnny Fucking Cash or something.

They didn't even mess around with foreplay or anything. I stood in the closet watching, holding my old hunting knife, while she kicked her little denim skirt across the room. Her top followed. I was always bitching at Diane to keep the place clean but she never listened. Her clothes were always all over the place.

Finally this prick started undressing. He took off his coat and hung it on a chair in the corner. Then he undressed slowly, folding his clothes and putting them in the chair. He put down something else, too, I noticed. A big ass pistol. I looked at the knife in my hand and decided I was gonna have to trade up.

I watched while Raymond and Diane got in my bed, and I stood there in the closet watching this big dicked bastard fuck my wife. She was loving every minute of it, screaming up a storm, just like she did when we first got hitched. I don't know why I stood there so long. I wanted to charge right out and kill them both, but I was nervous for some reason. I'd never killed a man before. My palms were starting to sweat. I even had the shakes a bit.

I don't know how long I was there. Must have been ten minutes. Maybe longer. He finished taking the log to the beaver, and I was still frozen in the closet. I was starting to feel like a pussy. I heard him ask Diane for a smoke. She got out of bed and walked across the room stark naked, not even bothering to cover up. What a little strumpet, right?

I think that pissed me off more than anything. I didn't just open the closet, I kicked the fucking door and it came right off the hinges. You should have seen them. Diane started screaming. That guy looked like he was about to puke. He knew exactly who I was. He started stuttering, trying to say something. I saw him across the room at his chair. I wasn't about to give him that chance.

I grabbed the gun and looked at the coward. I don't own a pistol myself. Real men have shotguns and rifles. But I knew what to do. I lifted the gun up, just like in the movies and fired. The first shot missed as the guy fell down trying to scramble out of the bed. I walked across the room and stood real close and he tried to get his legs and shot him right in the fucking face.

Diane was a sniveling mess in the corner. She tried to gather her wits. She started acting like her old self, apologizing like crazy, trying to calm me down. She came over and hugged me and kept telling me how sorry she was. I'll admit, I got a little bit turned on about her. But my heart wasn't really in a forgiving place, you see. So I told her to get in bed if she wanted to make it up to me. She turned around and started to walk in that direction, and when she did I shot her in the back. Then I went to find a lighter. I need a Newport.


	3. Diane

Men are easy. You can get them to do anything under the sun, no matter how ridiculous, for sex. The sooner a woman learns that in life, the better off she’ll be. Some women never learn. You see these girls who confuse sex for respect, thinking that if a guys fucks her that it must mean something.

It doesn’t. It doesn’t mean shit. When a guy fucks you, it doesn’t mean he likes you and it sure doesn’t mean he’ll be loyal to you. Guys will fuck anything moving under any circumstance if they can get away with it. Ninety percent of them would fuck each other if they weren’t so worried about their friends finding out.  
Collapse

I figured this all out at an early age. By the time I was fourteen I couldn’t walk into a room without every man in the room staring at me. Some tried to be tactful, but a girl knows when someone’s checking her out. Even the sleazy guys my mom dated would check me out, and they were all old enough to be my dad.

Manipulating boys just came naturally to me. I didn’t want to live my whole life in the same town like my mom and her mom before her, so I decided men would be my ticket out. Some girls might have chose something more noble like getting a good education, but you work with what you have. I’ve heard women make comments about me and how I’m objectifying myself, but I think that’s a crock. Women have to put up with enough shit. We shouldn’t be ashamed of using our sexuality to our advantage. Besides, it’s not like I don’t enjoy it. I like the way I get treated. I like the attention. Most of all, I like the sex.

By the time I was sixteen, I had hustled guys out of cash, clothes, jewelry. I could have left town a hundred times, but my mom always wanted to see my graduate high school since she never had, so I hung around until I was eighteen. By the time graduation come, I had it all planned out. My mom’s boss over at the DMV had been ogling me ever since I was old enough to wear make up. I’d would let him put his hands on the merchandise from time to time, but I never let him in my pants. I started teasing him in the spring of my senior year, coming by every day after school, hanging out around his office, talking about sex. I found out he liked hearing about the things I did and he was even into watching. I think he liked the idea of watching me more than doing me himself.

I also found out he was trapped in a loveless marriage and I knew it would be easy to get him to run away. I started telling him how I wanted to get out of town but I was scared to go it alone. He was so easy to bait. After graduation, my mom had a little party for me and at the end of the night I snuck out and met “Uncle” Lenny and we ran off to the next state. He had a little money saved up and I sold some of the jewelry I’d been given so we could get a little lot with an old trailer on it near this small town.

Uncle Lenny found work pretty easy, so I just spent the summer laying around and doing nothing except watching TV. I wasn’t planning on working because I knew he would support me, but I was hoping to find a little adventure. I didn’t have much luck. Without a car I couldn’t get around and meet new people and life was getting kind of dull. Also, I was getting bored of Lenny.

Towards the end of the summer I started reminding him how much he liked hearing about me and other guys. We tried going out cruising for a guys a few times together, but most stayed away with him there, and those that didn’t stay away weren’t interesting to me. Finally, I convinced Lenny to buy me a car and pay for me to take a typing class so I could get a job and meet new people.

I’d never taken much interest in school, so I pretty much assumed before I started that I’d have to do a little work after class with the professor to get a good grade. It worked for me all the way through high school and I didn’t imagine a night class at the junior college would be much different. I didn’t actually care about learning to type, I just wanted the certificate that said I could type so I could get a good grade.

After the first few classes I spent a lot of time hanging around to talk to the professor. He was a nerdy little bookish type who looked like he hadn’t been laid in twenty years, despite the wedding ring on his hand. I think he was happy just to look at my legs and chest and get a little attention, but I went ahead and gave him a BJ at the beginning of the second week just to seal the deal. I’m sure he knew I was using him, but he didn’t much care. I probably could have ignored him the rest of the semester and still got an A, but I didn’t want to be a bitch so I kept coming and hanging all over him like he was Sly Stallone or something.

I guess it was the end of that second week when I first noticed Billy. I was ready to stay after class and give Professor Montgomery a little love and attention, but he said he had an appointment to keep with his wife. I wrapped my arm around him so he could walk me to my car and we went out in the hallway after everyone else had left. Billy was standing out in the hall with an unlit cigarette in his mouth checking out this homely little blonde girl. When he saw me, I thought he was gonna drool. His eyes were glued on me as I walked by. After I passed, I glanced back and he was still looking, not ashamed in the least. I kind of liked the open attention, so I gave him a little wink.

After that, I saw him every time I went to class. No matter how late I left—and sometimes the professor and I were really late, if you catch my drift—Billy was waiting for us. He would always be sitting on the benches out front smoking. When I walked by he’d always stare at me both coming and going. I tried to make eye contact a few times, but his eyes were always looking a bit lower than my face. Every time I got in my car, I’d glance over and see him getting up to leave. It was obvious he was waiting on me. His staring made the professor nervous. He even offered to call campus security once, but I talked him out of it. Billy seemed different, but he looked harmless enough sitting there in his muscle shirts and camouflage pants smoking his cigarettes.

A few weeks went by before I decided that Billy was never going to make a move. I was tired of fooling around with old men, so I decided it was up to me to do something. I walked out just like normal and went to my car. I waited for Billy to walk over and when he did I hopped out of my car. You should have seen the shock on his face. He looked like a kid caught stealing. I told him my car was broke and I needed a ride home.

I tried to talk to him on the ride home, but he could barely take his eyes off my tits long enough to make small talk. I guess some girls would have been offended, but I liked it. He was simple but confident at the same time. When we got to my place he asked me out on a date. Uncle wasn’t home, so I decided to go ahead and invite him in for a drink. He accepted, so I led him to my room, took off my top, and jumped on him. After a steady diet of old timers, it was nice to ride a young stallion again. Real nice.

Billy thought he was in love after that night. He must have told me that a hundred times. I knew it was just lust, but I didn’t argue with him. He was good in the sack and Uncle liked it that I had new stories to tell. He even would stand outside the door and watch sometimes when I had Billy over.

Billy was extremely passionate about me. The next time I saw him at school I thought he would kill the professor for touching me. He started screaming about killing him. I found the whole thing silly, yet flattering. After Billy got done yelling I started apologizing and acting like a poor helpless girl who didn’t know any better, and that seemed to calm him down.

His temper was like that all the time. It seems like he was always either fucking or yelling. I thought it was all pretty funny and didn’t take him too seriously. I knew he was harmless, but every time I looked at a guy he’d go nuts. It got to where I’d do it on purpose just to set him off. The yelling never frightened me, and the sex afterwards ten time better—and it was pretty good to start with.

By the time school got out, Uncle was asking me to stop seeing Billy. He was getting bored and wanted me to bring home a new stranger. I was kind of annoyed and didn’t feel like being controlled by a man, so I started making remarks around Billy about how Lenny was always touching me and looking at me. Of course, that made him jealous as hell and eventually he asked me to move in with him. Billy was making more money, plus he was easier to manipulate, so I accepted. When he asked me to marry him I was a bit surprised, but I figured it was no big deal. It might even make him easier to control. Uncle Lenny put up a big fight about me leaving him and whined about his wrecked marriage, but he wasn’t able to stop me in the end.

After we got back from Vegas, Billy ended up getting a job on second shift. I got a job working as a secretary during the day, so we didn’t see each other that much. Billy started getting jealous right away, assuming I was sleeping with everyone at work. I was actually only fucking one guy, and I only did that a few times to help pass the time. Eventually Billy started coming in for lunch every day trying to catch me in the act or something. I’m sure he was feeling guilty about some whore he was banging. Personally, I didn’t see what the big deal was. I had a little action on the side and so did he. We could have kept going like that and both been happy, but he was too jealous, so I quit my job.

Of course, Billy started bitching about me not working, so I got another job as a secretary for some guy that owned his own factory. This guy actually tried to give me a typing test, so I had to give him head to get the job. Billy seemed to act less suspicious for a while. He always came home smelling like cheap perfume, so I figured he had him a little toy on the side. I didn’t mind at all and I went back to looking for my own action.

I must have went through half a dozen guys before I found exactly what I was looking for. I noticed Raymond right away because of his long dark hair and because he was always dressed in black. At first I couldn’t figure out if he was cool or nerdy, and I eventually just decided he was a bit of both. He was always trying to be discreet when he was checking me out as if he thought he was getting away with something.

I went right after him. Most of the time I’d say something to him and he’d try to look away. He mumbled more than he talked and had a problem looking right at me. I don’t think he’d ever been around a really hot girl before and he didn’t know how to act at all.

I decided I would have to set him up, just like Billy. He was going by one day at the end of the shift and I stood in the copy room, acting like I couldn’t reach something. Hell, I was taller than him in my heels, but he didn’t seem to notice. He came in to help and I shut the door and pulled my top off. He looked like a kid in a candy shop and spent the next two minutes fumbling with the clasp on the front of my bra before I gave him a hand. We went at it for a few minutes on the copy machine. It wasn’t exactly great, but he was well hung so I figured I’d give him another shot.

Over the next couple of weeks I kept seducing him and he didn’t put up much of a fight. He got better quick, and that made it all worth while. By the time a month had passed we were getting together pretty much daily in the copy room or in the back of the new SUV that Billy had bought me. I think everyone in the plant new what was going on and I didn’t much care since my husband was starting to bore me. I’d seen the girl he was getting with on the side, and it was downright insulting. I couldn’t be with a guy that would settle for that short toad.

Since Billy was working late anyway, I decided that Raymond might as well start coming over after work. He was nervous as hell about it but wasn’t about to say no. It became a daily thing. I guess it was around this time that Billy was starting to get suspicious. Apparently he decided to try and catch me and hid out in the bedroom closet one day.

I went home after work and Raymond came over in a bit, just like normal. I stripped down for him while he folded his clothes like a good little boy. I giggled silently when he took out his pistol and laid it in the chair. I don’t know why he carried that thing. I guess it made him feel cool, just like all the black clothes. I doubt he knew how to use it.

We went at it in my bed for about half an hour. Afterwards, Raymond wanted a smoke and I offered to go get it. I was standing up when the closet door came flying open and out came Billy. He was screaming and yelling. Raymond fell out of the bed trying to squirm away. Billy yelled at him a bit and said he would kill him, but he kept looking back at me. It’s like he was afraid to actually fight another man. Instead, he came across the room and slapped the hell out of me, knocking me flat.

I don’t remember thinking anything. It’s like I just saw red. When I got up, I could feel the blood running down my lip. Billy was screaming at Raymond but still not doing anything. Raymond was sniveling in the corner. I was quiet. I just walked to the chair and picked up the gun.

“Nobody fucking hits me,” I said.

Billy turned around and just stared. He looked like he wanted to pop me again. I lifted the gun, aimed, and shot him. One shot. That’s all it took.

Raymond laid in the corner stunned. I didn’t even think about what to do next. I just shot him in the face.

I was calm as I got dressed and packed a suitcase. I took them out to my new SUV. Then I went to the shed where Billy kept the lawnmower and got a can of gas. I took it inside and poured it around and made a trail to the door. I lit one of Billy’s matches and set the house on fire. Then I figured it was time to go. The cops were still suspicious about the fire that had burned up a trailer on the edge of town and killed the only occupant, and I didn’t feel like another round of questions.


End file.
